Shadows Crimes
by Raining-Fire-1000
Summary: Mysterios vision like dreams haunt Mikoto........ (Some chapters revised and fixed up)
1. Prolouge

****

Shadows Crimes

Disclaimer: Well people I am a very poor Lady so I will get to the point… I don't own FF IX, they belong to Square Soft (Bows down to them.. hehehehee) but the story is mine. 

(A.N. Well people this is my first Story Fic EVER!!! I hope you all will like it and I am going to try my best at it, so if comments, suggestions, and most importantly REVIEWS !!! ^_^!!. will help me a lot. Also while I am at it I thank all those who Reviewed my Poems, I thank you ever so much you guys inspired me to go further and start writing this. Any who… On with the Fic…) 

****

Prologue.

5 Years after the war with Kuja, Mikoto the third angel of death has gotten used to the Gaian world, only to discover that the plant too has many of it's own dark secrets. The dreams were as real as consciousness, pain would bleed into her own being and shadows would be at her side when the dark would flood the world as day would be her only salvation. Light of the day would only bring peace to her for only so long and love and discovery may be her only hope to save herself and others from the very shadows that haunt not just her, but another soul just like hers.

~ well people I changed a few thing but otherwise not much. And thank you to those who have waited patiently for me to fix the story up….~

Raining_fire_1000 ^_^!!


	2. Mysterious Visions

****

Shadows Crimes

Chapter 1- Mysterious Visions

****

Disclaimer: Blah… Blah… Same thing here as on the first page, we all know the drill.

(A.N. Not too much to say here but ~*Dream*~ is when there is a vision sequence and ("") when they are thinking to them selves

~*Dream*~

Running through an unknown forest, branches hitting her face, the invisible sounds getting louder. Pain had started setting in throughout her entire body she kept on running, running from it. (" What is going on? Where am I? Somebody Help Me!) she thought to her self having the feeling of fear with her at every corner her mind as well in her view sight. Suddenly a large un-human like shadow had flown past her then headed straight for her, she wanted to run and scream but silence had taken over her voice and her feet had decided to stay planted right were they were. As soon as the shadow approached her whole world went white.

~*Dream End*~

Suddenly waking up in cold sweat and gasping for air, this was the fourth time she had this vision like dream. She had gotten out of bed and felt a little light headed, but disregarded as to not having enough fresh air, so she got dressed and went out side for a walk. Mikoto walked around the busy village and still had that light headed feeling, but that wasn't the only thing she was feeling, there was the feeling something strange to her, it seemed foreboding or as if she were being watched. Mikoto walked a little sluggishly up to a group of genomes and Black Mages talking and debating. " Hello Mikoto, uhh M…Mikoto is there a problem, your pale!" exclaimed one of the Black Mages "Mikoto!" Just then Mikoto head began to dizzy the spinning had not stopped, just then she had began to sway back and forth and fainted and let the darkness take over her vision.

~*Dream*~

"Mwa ha ha ha haa!" Mikoto had woken up to the sound of an unfamiliar evil laughter, as she looked around and had found herself back in the clearing in the forest of her vision. " No, Please no not again" she silently begged to her self, a shadow had flown past her, braches from trees were breaking all around her stifling her hearing and other vital senses. "Mwa ha ha ha haa!! What is wrong Mikoto, scared?" the voice hissed evilly. " Who are You, What do you want?" she questioned as much as her voice would allowed her. Just then she saw the shadow come toward her but she refused to move, the shadow had moved past her the came straight toward her again laughing and went straight past her then feeling a sudden pain on her right arm and noticed that it had started bleeding and gasped. The shadow had come toward her again but this time she ran (" Da Ja Vous!? Has this happened before this seems familiar… my last vision?) she thought for a quick moment while still running and feeling branches hit her face and the hard rocks painfully hit underneath her feet. " Please tell me what is going on!" she pleaded, in an exhausted voice . Just then another shadow appeared in front of her fallowed by a tall-cloaked figure fallowed by a flash of white light had appeared.

~*Dream End*~ 

Mikoto slowly woke up from the horrendous vision again " Your awake, are you feeling any better?" Mikoto slowly turned her head to find the person the empty voice had come from. As soon as she had focused her vision she saw that is was a younger female genome tending to her with the Black mage that had asked if she was all right before…. Before… she shook her head then nodded "Yes, I believe I am fine now… Thank you" she said faintly. "Good we were worried about those sudden cuts on your right arm and face," the genome attendant said with a noticeable but small amount of emotion to Mikoto. "What cuts?" Mikoto queried and suddenly sat up and moved her self to sit at the side of the bed. " Well as we brought you back to here we noticed that there was a sudden appearance of those cuts on your arm and face while you were unconscious the cuts had mysteriously appeared, but now they are gone!" the attendant had said as they were both baffled at this. "What happened to them?" she asked "W.well they j…ju..just d…disappeared, It's amazing!" the mage exclaimed. " What are you both saying that, that one moment cuts appeared on me then disappeared?" They both looked at Mikoto and in unison said "Yes", with this Mikoto stood up from the bed walked over to window next to her bed and thinking about what had happened both in the vision and while she was unconscious and then requested that she be left alone for a while, without question they left. With a soft sigh she went to sit back on her bed thinking about the vision again, and maybe just maybe it wasn't a vision at all maybe it was something more.

~ Well people how is it so far I would really like to know so I can fix it without making a mess of the entire thing. ^_^!! Yours truly Raining_fire_1000 (Amanda Maracle) 24/05/02. 


	3. Close Call

****

Shadows Crimes

Chapter 2 -Close Call

Disclaimer: Same as first page blah blah blah... Same routine as always I don't own FF9...Yada yada yada! 

Mikoto feeling rather rested ("for the first time in a week I haven't had those visions") she thought, and then she had realized she was hungry and got out of bed to get something to eat. After she had eaten she had eaten she took a stroll among the village to see if there was any thing to get her mind from what had just happened. As she walked out she saw that the village was busy with their everyday life, some of the Black Mages were tending gardens and shops as well as conversing with another as she also saw that the genomes were doing the same. Just as she walked over to the Chocobo hut and saw two young genome boys playing with Bobby Corwen and chasing after him but seeing the mischievous bird wanted to change the game to hide and seek with them Bobby Corwen led them on a chase to the outside of the village. Curious, Mikoto decided that she should fallow them into the forest. 

Mikoto kept a close eye on them to make sure they find the little chocobo and get back to the village, as she looked around the forest to make sure there was no danger around she walked in to a clearing that seemed suspicious to her "hmmm, that's strange have I seen this place before? It looks like... like ... it can't be!" she said aloud to herself. Just then the two boys came running toward her but she ignored them still looking around and she saw Bobby Corwen silently sneaked behind some thick berry filled bushes. The boys stopped where Mikoto was standing giving her a quizzical look. Mikoto turns around to see the boys; Bobby Corwen made a small shuffling sound in the bush. The Boys clearly herd it but just as they turned around. 

The small chocobo sprang out from behind the bushes therefore scaring the boys and making them run right into Mikoto's arms, she looked down at the boys and then something had caught her eye. Remembering her vision she had last night she thought it best that they leave now. Bobby Corwen was content as the boys were petting him behind the ears and then "WWWWWARK" the chocobo had cried out in fear then ran as fast as his little legs could back to the village still crying out in fear, Mikoto saw the little bird run and she let go of the boys for a second and then caught a glimpse of the shadow that didn't seem to have a source to why it was there and then it vanished. 

There was a silence then the violent sound of rustling leaves and a dark figure unlike the Genomes or the black Mages had entered her line of vision. " RUN NOW!! GO BACK TO THE VILLAGE NOW!!" she shouted at the boys to go back to village, they looked at her quivering at what had just happened "But..." the one boy started "Wha-" "Go back now. There is something out there, NOW GO!" she said as she interrupted both boys as they too heard had happened to have herd something unusual in the forest. They instantly complied with Mikoto's demand and ran back to the village and started running herself. She ran back while looking at her surrounding as she went, something had caught her ankle and let out a large yelp. "SOME ONE HELP ME!" she screamed in pain as she tried to free herself from the grasp she felt around her ankle, she had thought she herd a familiar laughter, but no one was there and the she looked down at her ankle and found that she was caught between two rocks. "Mwa ha ha ha haaa!" this time she was definitely sure she herd the faint laughter, the laughter like in her vision. She ignored it for now and ran back slightly limping, as she ran she refused to look back. " I will get you Mikoto- you and the rest of them Mwa ha ha ha haaaa" she herd the voice hissed silently in the forest expecting everyone and any thing to listen and fear him.

As Mikoto limped back into the village she had gotten curious looks from the entire village and faint murmuring about that had happened out in the forest for the chocobo and the three genomes to come running back to the village as if something was about to eat them alive and obviously looking like it had almost caught Mikoto. "What happened out there? Asked one of the Black Mages "Mikoto are you alright?" another Black Mage asked. " Yes I am alright, my ankle is a little sore," she answered back to make them feel better. " I am going back to my hut to rest, if you need me I shall be there." she said in a low but audible voice. As Mikoto got back to her hut she went to her room and checked out her ankle the damage done to her ankle and used curaga to heal the large bruise and any other cuts and bruises she had received from her run back to safety. As she felt the warm and relaxing magic heal her she lied down on her bed and let sleep slowly take-over her, still thinking if she will have a different vision like dream this time. 

****Redone**** I hope that I fixed this up a little bit better…I had to make a lot of changes And may take a lot longer than I had thought. This is though going to take more a while so I thank you for your patience….Raining_fire_1000 ^_^!! 


	4. Always Be Here For You

****

Shadows Crimes

Chapter 3

Always Be Here For You

__

Disclaimer- Darn technicalities but...blah blah blah same as first page.

****

(A.N. Ummm.. Reviews....Need reviews PLEASEEEEEE I am desperate for reviews. that's all.**)**

*Dream*

Mikoto found herself back in the clearing, but with the cloaked figure holding her protectively. The figure then stood up and she looked up and saw that he was tall and his face was hidden in the shadows of his hood. "Stay here" the voice beneath the cloak, said whispering harshly in he rear. 

"Don't fret, I shall come back for you..." he then walked away and she was unable to hear the last couple of words he had said, and truth tell she wanted to know. Just then she felt a sharp pain in her stomach "AAAAAHHHH" she screamed as loud as she could. Meanwhile the cloaked figure was stalking around with a long sword in hand ready to strike " COME OUT NOW" he shouted then herd Mikoto scream. Mikoto saw the cloaked on turn around quickly and run straight toward her "Mikoto!!!..." He shouted and as soon as she was about to fall he caught her and everything had turned white again.

*Dream End*

"*SIGH*, I don't know how much longer I can put up with these visions" she said to ser self dryly while her hand was rubbing her stomach in painfully irritation. "What visions?" came a familiar voice of her brother. 

"Aaahh Zidane, What are you doing here!?" startled and a little shocked; as she saw him standing there at her doorway to her room smiling at her with his infamous smile at her. " May I come in?" he asked quietly, She sat up on her bed and nodded and then motioned him to come in. " Hey how've a been? long time no see sis." Zidane added in his usual cheerfulness. " You never answered my question, but I am alright" she said to Zidane dryly. "Hmmm.... "With his hands cupping his chin thinking, "What question?" trying to ignore the question entirely. " What are you doing here?" she said then turned around on her bed to sit over the side but as she did she winced in pain but hid it from him. Zidane noticed there was something wrong but decided to wait and ask her later. "Wel1..!?" she spoke up taking him out of his train of thought. "Well you see I got a letter from Mr. 288 and Sharla, I guess they helped you out the other day, well they sent me a letter about what happened when you passed out unconscious the other day and since they were concerned and you wouldn't tell them so they thought you would tell me, so I came to visit you." It took her a moment for her to think and say something back, but all she could say was "Oh!". Zidanes smile turned to a faint grin and then sauntered over to her bed and his tail swinging with an invisible wind and sat down beside her, then spoke up "Now, you weren't being truthful about my question, and what's this about visions? What were you saying?" Zidane asked hoping his sister would be truthful to him. "It's nothing," she said silently and her was bowed down looking at the wooden floor. *KNOCK. KNOCK.* Mikoto said 'come in' and Queen Garnets head peaked in and smiled "Is everything alright?". "Yes" the two genomes spoke in unison, with that Zidane chuckled and strangely Mikoto giggled lightly. Zidane looked at Mikoto as did Garnet a little oddly and he said, "That's the first time I have seen you giggle, you should do that more often" with this comment all three of them chuckled. "Just a moment Dagger, I would like to talk to Mikoto a little longer and I will be right out, OK?" "Take as long as you want I will be just out side if you need me." Garnet answered back to her love and went outside. 

"I'm .... Were concerned about you Mikoto... Dagger and I would like it if you would like to come to Alexandria with us to visit with us... you know just to get away for a week or two, we're also having a Ball so it would be a great chance for you to get to know Gaia a little better. Besides you don't want to stay cooped up in a village for too long." asked Zidane. (" I don't want to leave the village, but he was right I do need to get away for a little while") she thought, and then she got up off her bed and walked toward the window to view the everyday hustle and bustle of the growing village and turned to look at her brother. "So how about it, you don't have to if you don't want to. I just thought ...." "I would like to go". "Great I will go tell Dagger that you are going with us" Zidane then thought for a moment " Oh yeah I forgot this is kind of your first time away from the village, is it not?" he questioned her. " No not really... I did go out and save you" she said demandingly " Oh yeah that's right, I almost forgot. Well I will be waiting for you outside, ok !?" she nodded her head; he got up from her bed and headed on his way out. ("I hope the visions or the Shadow doesn't fallow me there") Zidane wasn't quite out of the room and had the feeling she said something (" What vision and what shadow and fallow where?") Zidane questioned himself, stood still thinking and scratching his unruly blond head then left for the door to find his love. (" Don't worry Mikoto, if something is after you, your big brother will always be here for you"). 

Raining_Fire_1000 ~


	5. The Shadow Appears

****

Shadows Crimes

Chapter 4

The Shadow Appears

__

Disclaimer: The usual sentence.....

****

(A.N. This Chapter in my opinion so far is long and most of my chapters after this get much longer so I hope I make things more interesting. Enjoy**.....)**

As Mikoto walked off the Red Rose behind Zidane and Dagger, the first thing that caught her eye was the castle but what really caught her eye was the large sword adored at the very top and looked at it with wide eyes. "Please, this way Miss. Mikoto" said a rather short man in amour ("Miss ??? Have I seen that soldier before?") she thought she fallowed him. As Mikoto walked on she was looking around taking everything in like the sights and sounds of her new surroundings, then she looked over to the left of her and saw two soldiers were standing guard and looked a little more closely and saw a third shadow figure on the cobble stone walls ("What I..It can't be, the shadow can't be here") she thought staring at the shadow whom seemed to be staring back at her with an evil glare. "Is there something the matter Mikoto?" Dagger asked in a concerned tone and Zidane turned around to take Daggers hand. " No, there is nothing wrong, this place is amazing. May I see more later on?" Mikoto said with a little hesitation, but anything to get her mind off the figure she saw on the wall. Zidane and Garnet smiled and walked into the remodeled castle.

Later at dinner Mikoto was not all that hungry, but still wanted to see more of Alexandria, the sights and the sound was all new to her even though she was a little weary of the people. ("At least they are friendly") she thought and then unconsciously yawned. Garnet catching her "Beatrix, could you escort Mikoto to her room please" Beatrix got up from her chair and saluted "Yes, your Majesty. Mikoto right this way". This kind of startled Mikoto and suddenly realized what she did a moment ago and thought rest would be a good idea. Mikoto stood up and fallowed Beatrix out of the Dinning Hall to her room.

"Zidane, I...ummm I think Mikoto is hiding something" Garnet said unsure it was the right thing to say. "Probably, that's why I suggested she come here." Zidane got up from his chair "Coming dear?" giving her his trademark grin making her giggle, Garnet gave him her hand got up and left to go to bed.

~*DREAM*~

"Huh.... Why am I here again, what now?" Mikoto said aloud. "Mwa ha ha ha haaa.... Do you really think you can get away from me? Well you're wrong... I will destroy anything that gets in my way, starting with YOU!!!" As the Shadow hissed out his words he came out of hiding and floated in front of her pulling out a gasp from her lips " Go away I have nothing to do with you! I don't even know who or what you are!" Mikoto spat out the words in a newly discovered anger as the voice was now invading her mind . 

" 'hahahahaaa oh but you do, you know about me therefore you and the other one have to die" the Shadow started gathering energy in his black silhouetted hands until he glowed white "LEAVE HER ALONE!!" Another voice shouted at the unwanted presence. Just as Mikoto was ready to brace herself for the oncoming attack and saw the cloaked figure fire energy at the Shadow which had stopped him and disappeared leaving the cloaked man on one knee and breathing hard. "Be careful" he warned and stood up and started to walk away. "WAIT... WHO ARE YOU?" she shouted and ran up to him and put her hand on his shoulder. The cloaked figure didn't turn around but just said, "We will meet soon"

~*DREAM END*~ 

Mikoto woke up and it was still very dark out. Thinking and looking at a clock that read 5:00, she couldn't help but think about the vision. She just had to know what the cloaked figure meant, just as much as she wanted to know who he was. "huh, what was that?" Mikoto saw a glimpse of a moving figure and got out from underneath her covers and jumped out of bed grabbed her dagger and tied the sheath to her ankles but kept the dagger in her hand just in case and ran out of her room. Mikoto was only a few steps out of her room and scanned the hall to the royal chambers and the guest rooms and caught sight of the Shadow giving her a red eyed glare and floated in mid air, Mikoto ran as fast as she could to go until she a door the Shadow seemed to have passed through and went up and tried to open it. As Mikoto tried to open the door it seemed to be jammed and tried to open the door again and was successful she seen a pair of statues with fencing swords and herd the Shadow laugh and made every hair on her body and tail stand up on end "That laugh is worse than Garlands" she whispered to herself and quivered at the thought of her masters name. Mikoto started up the stairs slowly and paced herself faster until she was running still being cautious at every corner. 

Mikoto reached the top of the stairs and her dagger was being gripped even tighter and herd the wind howling through the stairs, walked through a pair of open doors and walked outside into the cold night air making her shiver a little and remembering that she was in a silk mint green night shirt and shorts wasn't helping ("This must be the Summoning tower Zidane told me about") as she noticed the strange marking in the stones patterns "What is this creature or thing thinking?" whispering to herself, hoping not to get a surprise attack. Mikoto looked around and caught eye of the Shadow and started to power up her ice magic, but the Shadow wouldn't quit moving long enough to attack it so she ran after him again hoping to be more successful. The Shadow headed toward the ledge of the tower and Mikoto was not much further behind him till she saw the ledge of the tower. Mikoto saw the Shadow standing right next to the ledge and didn't move and she felt compelled to run and attack the figure and she ran after him and tripped over a stone and tripped. Mikoto tried to regain herself; she passed through the Shadow causing a sort but sharp pain shoots through her body and was then leaning slightly over the ledge hanging on to it with dear life. "DIE!!" the Shadow voice hissed then Mikoto felt herself being lifted by some unknown force lifted her up and was floating in the air for a short moment and fell just barely catching on to the railing with fast reflexes at the same time scraping her knees as the lower part of her body was against gravity in which made her squint in pain but she kept in her mind that pain was not a good thing to be thinking about at this time. "MWA HA HA HA HAAAA, I hope you had a nice trip, but I hope you have an even better flight." The Shadows words floated directly into Mikoto' ears as he was floating right over her glaring at her with blood red eyes and then disappeared. Mikoto tried to pull herself back up but her body seemed as if it wouldn't cooperate "Help Me" where the only words she managed to choke out as she was about to lose her grip and fall to her death. 

"GOTCHA!!!" 

*****Chapter Redone*****


	6. Dreams Become True (Poem 1)

DREAMS BECOME TRUE  
  
Dreams are reality,  
  
And reality become more than a deadly dream;  
  
Tears are shed and my head screams,  
  
Sweat becomes blood and becomes crimson red beams.  
  
Shadow fall down upon myself, I wish to be free.  
  
Facing the dawn is a far cry for me.  
  
And you come into my dreams and rescue me,  
  
But now you come to find my heart.  
  
I awake in the morning to not find you here,  
  
In my growing heart, I know you are near.  
  
When you are near the vices I hear; I no longer fear,  
  
I will find you and know who you really are.  
  
My determination is yearning to see you,  
  
I see you more than what seems untrue.  
  
Many trials and hardships may falter me, but I shall see through,  
  
Because dreams can become true.  
  
BY: Amanda Maracle  
  
AKA: Raining_Fire_1000  
  
Date: 19/06/02  
  
(A.N. This is just the first of my poems to this fic and I have a couple more to come in other parts in the future. And Grrr. for FF.net for being down or this would have been up sooner. Anyway see ya all next chapter things are getting better ^_^!!) 


	7. Shadows first Strike

****

Shadows Crimes

Chapter 5

The Shadows First Strike

__

Disclaimer: We all know by now don't we (plus I'm lazy) so yada yada same as first page.

"GOTCHA!" 

Mikoto was a little stunned to find that someone had caught her by the hand but she had managed to pull herself up with her savior's help. As she got back on the other side onto she was on her knees looking away from the person who had just saved her. "What has happened here, Mikoto what is going on?" Mikoto gave an exasperated sigh knowing exactly whom it was that saved her "Zidane.... uhhh, what are you doing out here?" Zidane helped her up and shook his head "I herd something going on out in the hall so I thought I would check it out the I thought I herd you so I came up here only to see that you were about to have a very long fall. What exactly are you doing out here?" Zidane asked sternly making her step back a step. "I...couldn't sleep so I came out here for air. I just wanted to see more of the city so I went to the rail and as I got there I tripped and then I was on the other side and you caught me" Mikoto said quickly, then felt her face go warm as she told her brother the lie. ('That was the worst thing I had ever said'). Mikoto walked away from Zidane and went over to the stairs and sat down on the first step that goes up to another tower and looked up towards the twin moons and sighed. Of course Zidane didn't believe what she said but of course getting the truth out of Mikoto was going to be as hard as getting Quina not to think of food every 5 minutes. He then caught sight of her walking over to the steps and sitting down and then he went over to join her. As Zidane sat down beside her 

"Remember that talk we had in the Black Mage Village?" he began and Mikoto nodded "good now can you please tell me what is going on? And just before I walked in you said you were having visions or dreams, ahh something like that anyway tell me about them." He blurted out and Mikoto was reluctant to tell him anything. "It doesn't matter, it was just a 'dream' " Mikoto implied in a low monotone voice. "*SIGH* …. Not convinced" he breathed and Mikoto blinked a couple of times. "What?" "Please tell me it'll be just be between the both of us I promise!" Mikoto looked from the night sky to give him a questioning look and looked back up at the night sky. "Now I am not convinced," she added. Zidane was now sure she wasn't going to tell him of her visions with what she just said. Mikoto suddenly stood up but still looking up the light of the moons brought upon an eerie silver glow to her face and hair ("If I tell him maybe he will leave me alone but then again he might not") she thought to her self and decided to tell him. "Okay Zidane if I tell you must not make a big deal out of this. Zidane looked at her and stood up too and nodded. "… My visions or dreams as most would call them, started about a week or so ago and after about the last four or five visions I would wake up with cuts and bruises where I would get hurt in my visions, then when I wake up a few moments later they would suddenly disappear." She explained the worst part about her visions first. "What would happen in these so called 'visions' for that to happen to you?" he asked carefully just in case she changed her mind and didn't want to tell him. Mikoto stretched her arms and sat back down on the steps of the stairs and made a gesture for him to 'sit down' too and he complied, as she was thinking where to start. "…My visions from the very beginning started like this…."

"As of lately the visions would changed and the cloaked figure I can see a little better every time, he even knows my name. I haven't met any other Gaians other than your friends and the Black Mages." Zidane was totally speechless at what she had just told him, but the she spoke up again "He also told me that we 'would meet soon'. I would like to know what he meant." "…." Zidane still didn't know what to say but he was concerned about whoever this person in this dream was about them meeting soon, other wise he did but couldn't bring himself to say anything. Zidane looked at Mikoto as he sensed her shiver and holding her injured knees as they were still bleeding. "Come on Miki lets go back inside so you can clean up you knees" Mikoto looked at her knees and winced at the mess. 

As Mikoto and Zidane went back down the stairs they had heard something like glass break, in which sent them running to find the source of the sound. They got to the bottom of the stairs they went through the door that took them up to the tower and went into the main hall to the sleeping quarters. Zidane noticed that there was no guards around and kicked an invisible rock and silently cursed but not low enough for Mikoto not to hear. Mikoto I am gonna go check on Dagger, make sure you got a good weapon and check downstairs I will check with you as soon as I can." Mikoto looked at him and then looked down where she tied the sheath for her dagger and the both nodded and parted, Zidane left for the royal chambers and Mikoto went to find the culprit.

Zidane quietly walked into their room and saw Dagger sound asleep oblivious to the noise of whatever made it. As he made sure that the room was clear and his love was safe he then left to help Mikoto. 

Meanwhile Mikoto was walking down the halls and corridors stealthily to make sure no one was to spring a surprise attack and when she was at the top of the stairs that led to the main floor she saw a broken vase at the bottom of the grand stair case. Mikoto knew that the vase was definitely not in its original spot but looked as if were thrown there. "*pssst* Mikoto" Zidane was running and loudly whispered her name from a small distance. Mikoto looked at Zidane and pointed to the broken vase. Just then something dark caught both their attention creeping in the darkness and the Shadow laughed evilly and looked at them with deep crimson glowing eyes. Zidane was about to go after the shadow like intruder but it was to late, the shadow had charged up a white energy ball and hurled it at them. "AHHH!!" The white light had engulfed them both just as they had covered their eyes but it still caused the genomes to become confused and disoriented and they both started stumbling Mikoto was stumbling all over the place, until she was at the edge of the stairs and lost her balance. Mikoto had fallen down the stairs until she was right next to the broken vase. As for Zidane He had stumbled into an edge of a protruding piece of wall and hit his head and fallen back unconscious.

Moments before all of the commotion and noise Adelbert Steiner and his new wife Beatrix were sleeping soundly before they then heard the sound of glass breaking and something like a short 3 second melee had startled them both to bolt up out of bed and get their gear and weapons and investigate. As Steiner and Beatrix neared the stair case "WHO GOES THERE?!" Steiner shouted out Swords still firmly in their hands as they moved towards the main staircase and saw an unmoving figure sprawled out amongst the mess of a broken vase. "Careful Steiner" Beatrix cautioned her husband and moved toward the figure with their swords pointing in its direction and saw that it was Mikoto unconscious. 

Beatrix sheathed her sword and ran to Mikoto' side "Mikoto?...Mikoto wake up!" she tried to get her up but just kneeled at her side continuously trying to get the genome girl to wake up. Steiner was about to get a doctor for her until the two warriors her something stirring upstairs. Steiner looked up the stairs then began to go up them and rounded to corner to see another figure lying against the wall stirring in pain. Steiner approached the stirring figure and saw it was the new king and friends "Zidane !" Zidane stirred again and woke up and looked at the loud knight and closed his eyes again "Rusty, do you always have to be so loud?" complained Zidane. "What happened here?" Steiner questioned a little quieter and Zidane shook his head and tried to get up but was unsuccessful the first time till Steiner helped him up. It took a couple of moments for the dizziness to stop and asked where Mikoto was. "Don't fret she is safe. Beatrix is taking care of her as we speak." Zidane stumbled over to the stair railing and looked down and saw Beatrix treating her, then turned around slowly to find Garnet beside Steiner. She stood there mouth made a motion to speak but Zidane spoke up before she did "Don't worry I will tell you in the morning. Oh and Steiner make sure there are more guards around" Steiner nodded and Zidane and Garnet headed back towards their chambers. 

****Chapter Redone****


	8. Decorations and Thoughts of Him?

Shadows Crimes Chapter 6 Decorations And Thoughts Of Him  
  
Disclaimer: Blah blah blah FF IX belongs to Square but extra characters are mine!!!  
  
(A.N.Umm Sorry I took so long FF.Net went down, I went on Vacation then The Dumb tenants that live above me Flooded my apartment an stuff so I have just about got everything back on track [I think *sigh*] anyway enough with my pathetic rambling and on with the fic ^_^!! )  
  
Zidane woke up with one of the worst headaches he has had in ages and then felt the large goose egg on his head then remembered what had happened last night. ("The shadow. is he the one Mikoto was talking about, but wasn't that just a dream.wasn't it?") His thoughts carried on. "Are you awake yet?" the sweet sound of Garnets voice took him out of his reverie and looked up at her with a tired smile. Garnet saw the red bump on his head and gently checked his forehead and winced back at the touch then he slowly sat up as to not make himself nauseous. "How is your head?" "It don't hurt as much when you're around" he teased. Garnet smirked at the reply and had a few replies of her own, but decided not to return her remark. "Let's go downstairs for breakfast, but first lets take care of that bump on your head."  
  
Mikoto found that when she woke up from the deepest sleep she had ever had, and then noticed that she was in an unfamiliar room. She blinked back the light the room emitted and saw that there was a woman in white sitting in the corner at a desk reading something in front of her. Mikoto sat up trying to block the sunlight out of her eyes, then just sat up and stretched. The woman looked up from her papers and smiled at her. "Good you're up!" The nurse exclaimed and got out of her chair, got a few items and walked over to Mikoto. "I am glad you woke up you took quite a fall. I almost thought you weren't going to wake up for some time now or broke something." Mikoto took a moment to take in her words try to remember what had happened. The dream, the chase, almost falling to her death off the castle, the long talk with Zidane, the broken vase, the 'Shadow' and his terrible laugh, the bright light followed by the darkness. "Miss. Are you okay?" Mikoto snapped out of her thoughts and looked at the nurse and nodded. ".I have to examine you before you go back to your room. It should just take only a minute. Oh and here are some clean cloths for you to." The nurse first examined her head where there were just a few scratches, there was a partially healed gash on her arm, and bruised knees with little cuts. The nurse wrote something down and then handed Mikoto some clean cloths, and she went to change.  
  
Zidane and Garnet were on their way to the dinning room and he stopped for a second. "Dagger I will be with you in a couple of minutes, I am just gonna see how Mikoto is doing" "Okay, but do hurry we have a lot of planning to do for the Ball." Zidane nodded and kissed her on the lips and headed to the infirmary. As Zidane got the infirmary doors Mikoto was just walking out. "Oh Mikoto I was just about to see if you were awake. Are you up for some breakfast, I am not quit sure what Quina is making but I am sure we'll survive" he suppressed a chuckle and Mikoto didn't know what to think. "aww just when I thought you knew a good joke when you herd one.. Oh well." "How about you taking some things a little more seriously, now that is humorous" at that Mikoto started to walk away. "That wasn't humorous that was.. HEY WAIT FOR ME!" Zidane ran to catch up to Mikoto till she then broke out into a playful chase. Zidane was the first to reach the dinning hall doors with Mikoto following him closely. "Hurry up! Breakfast is going to get cold." Mikoto scoffed at him and then smirked and was about to head in. "Wait!.Last night what I.'WE' saw was that what you talking about your visions, something of that sort. Was that what you were talking about real now or not?" Zidane questioned curiously. "I am not sure, but what had happened last night may prove that it is." "Then with this creep on the loose we may have to cancel the Ball."  
  
"No! Don't, I wish to take care of this on my own. I wouldn't want you to stop your festivities." Mikoto interrupted him and opened the doors to the dinning hall "Come we will talk about this later, they're waiting." Zidane sighed and followed her in and walked right up to Garnet and kissed her on the cheek from behind and took his place right beside her, Garnet look at her husband and smiled. "Your late" Garnet chimed then looked over at Mikoto and smiled "Good morning Mikoto, I herd of last nights events. I am glad to see that you are not seriously hurt. May I ask what had happened?" Garnet questioned. Mikoto nodded "I couldn't sleep last night and I thought I saw someone in my room, I looked around and went out into the hall and heard noises behind the door that led to a tower. I just wanted to see the view and I walked over to the railing and I tripped on a stone and missed a step and fell over the ledge, and Zidane caught me before I fell. After that we started talking." Mikoto had to stop for a moment, she had suddenly felt very fatuous but she didn't really add in what truly happened and have everyone worried. "Mikoto you said you saw someone in your room, did you not?" Steiner Questioned. Catching interest from others in the room they had all quit eating to listen to Mikoto tell them the rest of what happened. (Why are they all looking at me like that? * Sigh * I should talk before they attack me.) Mikoto shrank back at the sudden tension in the room and thought for a moment. ".. Yes I believe I did. The intruder may have been the one that was causing ruckus. When Zidane and I saw the intruder he only shot a harmless white light at us, and causing me to be disoriented. The last thing I remembered is falling down the stairs and blacking out." Mikoto told them as much as she could remember. "Is that all?" Beatrix asked and Mikoto nodded her head. Beatrix then tuned her head to Zidane " What did you see last night of the intrusion, your majesty?" she asked Zidane. Zidane wasn't sure if he even believed in what happened but told them anyway, excluding the fact that they were done in by a stupid shadow and his harmless magic light. Zidane couldn't quite help the fact that breakfast had turned into an interrogation session and also had a feeling that his sister had felt the same. Garnet felt disturbed at the silence in the room and even more at her Zidane, who of all people was oddly quiet and thought about changing the subject would be a good idea. "Ummm.We should be planing for the Ball tomorrow night. Mikoto would you be attending?" Garnet asked Mikoto, and she said 'yes'. Not exactly knowing what a Ball is, all she did know is that they were large festive like gatherings of people. ("What an opportunity to see what Gaians do for socialization, and if I am fortunate I may find the one in my vision there.") When Mikoto thought of the cloaked one from her vision she felt a sudden indescribable warmth but shrugged it off and went back to eating her now cold breakfast.  
  
It was sometime in the afternoon that Mikoto had just came back from town with an escort. Her day in town was filled with events of meeting the towns people, going to the mini theater and watched a play. The characters were very interesting people, especially the red head who every time he looked at her, he would fumble up his lines and frustrated the other actors. Afterwards she went shopping at the many street venders and bought sky blue ribbons for her hair and tail. Mikoto entered the castle she had noticed that it had looked very different than when she had left earlier that day; it was very colorful and decorative with banners, candles, and flowers. Mikoto walked around the castle and heard the commotion going on in the Ballroom "Hey Mikoto, your back!" she heard Zidane call out and run up to her. "I hope you had fun today, I would have went with you but duties an stuff. Oh yeah, what was I supposed to tell you." "Tell me what?" Mikoto asked in a monotone voice. "Oh, I remember now. You said you were going to the Ball right?.well I think you should wait in your room and I will get Dagger to send up Aiyana to take care of things for your dress." Zidane spoke briefly then was motioned to help out, but just before they parted a man in a cloak had walked into the room and went up to Zidane and gave him a message then left. All Mikoto could do was stare at the familiar stranger but was still unable to catch his face. "Thanks. Oh Mikoto I will see you later." Zidane thanked the stranger and spoke to Mikoto, which snapped her out of her reverie and slowly walked out of the Ballroom to go back to her room. Mikoto got into her room and sat on the closest seat to her ("That couldn't have been him.Could it? I hope.") a knock at her door brought her out of her thoughts and called for the visitor to come in. "Hello, you must be Mikoto. I am Aiyana, I am just here to take your measurements for a new dress." A fairly aged woman of about 45 or 50 spoke up sweetly as she entered Mikoto's room. "What is wrong with my cloths now?" Mikoto meant to ask that earlier to Zidane but never had the chance to. "Well it's a formal thing child. Don't fret I wont hurt or bite you, but this will just take a second and I will be out of your hair."  
  
After Aiyana had left, Mikoto had suddenly felt sleepy and yawned. Feeling the day's events she went over to her window and looked out kind of hoping to see the man in the cloak again. After a few moments she was disappointed that he wasn't outside and moved away from her window and got ready to go to bed.  
  
(Well so good so far things are going to change kind of fast after this and next chapter will be the start of the better of things {But I am not going to ruin the surprise of things} so check in next time.) 


	9. Messenger At the Ball

Shadows Crimes

**Chapter 7-**

**Messenger At The Ball**

****

Disclaimer: I Do not own FFIX or Square Soft (I wish!)….Blahh blahh it's the same ole rules as usual…DON'T SUE ME! .

(A.N… DARN WRITERS BLOCK…GRRR. Sorry about that I am kinda having trouble with the next chapter, but that's ok I will have it up who knows when. Just gotta be patient. *DUCKS as I see flying pencils head toward me* Oh yeah Thank You Marsbar for your review and suggestion I hope this Chapter is a little more readable this time. So I dedicate this Chapter to you. ^_^!! . Now Enough of my rambling and on with the fic!)

*Dream*

            Mikoto opened her eyes and found herself, floating just above the water in the middle of a serene pond.  A gentle breeze swept through her short blond hair and her tail swaying in the wind and sweeping just above the water, enjoying this she closed her eyes and let the breeze take over her senses.  She kept her eyes closed lightly until every thing had turned white, she flashed open her eyes and saw the Shadow standing in front of her.  

"You managed to survive our last encounter, how did you manage that? …No matter I will have to take care of you here."  The Shadow hissed harshly, making his red glowing eyes go dim evilly. 

 "No you wont! I will not let you, and I refuse to run from you anymore." Mikoto felt her blood boil as she spilt her words to him angrily.  Mikoto looked into the Shadows red eyes and seen them go a bright angry red. 

 "I will commend you on your bravery, but you shall regret your words."  The Shadow said angrily and disappeared in a flash of white light.  Mikoto was briefly blinded by the light and was back at the pond but this time she was sitting on a rock with bare feet in the water, it was also then that she looked at her reflection in the water.  She had noticed that she wearing a sky blue evening gown with crystal stones trailing down the center of the dress then making little leaf like patterns trailing at the hems from the center, her hair was done up braided in with the sky blue ribbon.  

"I am glad that you are here." A distant masculine voice called out to her, Mikoto heard the voice but continued to stare into the water and only nodded to confirm that she was listening. "Who are you? And what do you have to do with the Shadow?"  She knew exactly what to say to the cloaked stranger.  "Like I said in our last meeting, you will know who I am soon.  As for the Shadow he too is after me."  He placed a hand gently on her shoulder making her shiver on the inside but still continued to stare blankly into the water unmoving, as if she had been under a spell. "Mikoto keep strong and don't let the shadow win.  The Shadow is more elusive in the real realm than in the dream realm, there for you must remain strong in both realms.  Unfortunately I will be unable to see you anymore in the dream realm until we meet in the real realm, so for now fare well Mikoto." The cloaked figure spoke softly to her and took his hand off her shoulder and disappeared, this prompted to allow her body to move and snap her head up and look around the forested area from where she was sitting.  

Mikoto was convinced that he had left and wrapped her arms around herself and forced her eyed closed till everything had turned white.

*Dream End * 

            Mikoto woke up with the sun shining in to her room brightly.  Mikoto sat up in her bed taking in the warmth of the suns rays, until she looked at an old ticking clock in the corner of her room '12:00'.  Mikoto looked at it wide eyed and realized she overslept and jumped out of bed and quickly donned on some clothes and ran out of the room.  Mikoto got less than 5 feet from her door did she then hear the elderly but perky voice of Aiyana call her name.  "There you are dear, I have been looking for you all over this morning.  Where have you been?" 

"I am sorry I had slept in," Mikoto muttered. 

 "You slept in this late? Hmm I tried to knock at your door for quite some time and you… never mind, here I have your dress for you to try on just wait here and I will go fetch it."  Aiyana clasped her hands together and left the room.  

Mikoto waited in her room for about 15 minutes sitting by her window and took in the scenery the day gave off and seeing the people go in and out of the castle. ("I wonder if all of those people are just coming to the Ball?  There are so many!") She thought to herself wonderingly until a knock came at the door and Aiyana walked in with a bundle in her arms. "Here you are, go try them it on it should fit you."  Aiyana handed her the bundle that was in her arms and Mikoto went to go put them on.

 After some frustration and other hurdles of putting on a dress she had an odd sense that she had seen it somewhere before. ('This color, the crystals and the leaf designs on this I have seen them before in my vision.') Mikoto had finished and walked out and Aiyana clapped her hands together in delight "Oh…That looks Marvelous on you!" the seamstress exclaimed and Mikoto suddenly felt warmth rise to her cheeks.  "…I haven't really asked anyone this but what do you do at a Ball?" Mikoto queried and Aiyana gave her a funny look then grinned.  "I forgot that you were not of this world I will tell you as much as I can while I fix up your gown."  Aiyana patted Mikoto on the back and kneeled down slowly letting a few joints crack in the process, she got some items out of her sewing apron and got to work as well as talked Mikoto's ears off for the next few hours.

            Back at the Black Mage Village, it had been since Mikoto left that there were monsters stalking around the village at night and on one occasion during the day, but surprisingly they had not attacked anyone they would just run away.  Mr. 288 and Sharla thought it was best that Mikoto come back to the village as soon as possible, They both wrote a letter to her and sent it on it's way to Alexandria.

            The Ball had just about started and people from all over the Mist Continent was there, while she was still in her room getting the finishing touches of her dress done.  Mikoto looked exactly the way she had in her vision. "There Finished! …Sorry I kind of talked your poor ears off dear, I just can't help myself *chuckle *" Mikoto forced herself to smile at her comment before she left to go down stairs, but before she got to far out the door Aiyana called out to her "Don't forget to find a good boyfriend tonight!" Aiyana winked at her and Mikoto couldn't help but blush a bright red hue.  

As Mikoto walked down the stair she had caught sight of Zidane and Garnet talking to an unusual group of loud men that seemed out of place from the rest of the visitors.  Garnet looked up from the group and saw Mikoto and waved at her to come over.  "Good evening Zidane, Garnet." She greeted them both.  "Oh Mikoto you look wonderful" Garnet complimented, then turning the bizarre group's that Zidane and Garnet was talking to, attention to her. 

 "Hey Zidane aren't you going to introduce us to your look alike here?!" The red headed one piped up as he winked at Mikoto.  Zidane scratched his head in awkwardness "…Guys this is my sister Mikoto, Mikoto these guys here are my Tantalus Brothers Blank, Cinna, Markus and the boss Baku." After Zidane was finished introductions he excused himself and left fallowed by Garnet after she had whispered something in her ears and left.  Mikoto was left to walk around freely and listen to the band fill the place with a soft melody and stopped to listen to it.  As she stood there people had walked out on to the dance floor and dance to the music, just then she felt a tap on her shoulder from behind making herself twirl around to see the source of the tap 

"Hey we meet again!" The red head she met a few short minutes ago greeted, "I was wondering if you would care to dance?" he asked, she actually would have said yes but… "I… d…don't know how to dance." Stammering her words and looking away from Blank she again looked out at the dance floor. 

 "Well then I'll just have to teach you." Blank took her by the hand and led her out onto the dance floor, then faced each other.  Blank put her hand on his shoulder and his right hand on her hips and almost caused her to fluster back nervously.  Blank gave her a reassuring smile and took his free hand into hers.  "This dance is a type of waltz, so we move in steps of three and pause a second for a beat."  Blank explained but all she did was blink in response.  Blank sighed and looked up at Mikoto "We will be doing what they are doing just copy what they are doing, okay?" Blank said to her as they looked at the dancers, and then looked at each other and she nodded.  

Mikoto did exactly what the other dancers were doing (even though she messed up the first couple of steps and stepped on his foot a couple of times when they started, she was doing good.) time seemed to have stopped the entire time they were dancing.  The music was starting to slow and come to an end Mikoto and Blank were almost hesitant to stop.  There was a moment of silence between the two until Blank coughed.  "erm… I …uhhh…Hey I'm getting kinda thirsty. You wanna go get something to drink with me?" Blank stammered his words just to break out of that odd silence held between the two.  "I would be glad to!" Mikoto exclaimed and headed over to the refreshment table with Blank.  After Mikoto and Blank finished off a few drinks, Mikoto got up rather fast and suddenly felt a little dizzy and light headed and sat back down.  Blank came over to her and held his hand to her "Care to dance again?"  

"I am not in the mood, I am feeling a little dizzy. I am going to go outside for some fresh air." Mikoto stated.  "Okay then, maybe I will see ya around then latter."  Blank said and walked away.        

            Mikoto watched Blank walk away and then attempted to stand up from her chair again, hoping that she won't trigger that strange dizziness.  Mikoto was a little wobbly but was she glad to get outside and sit down on the nearest bench she saw and plopped down on it. After the dizziness had subsided after a while, she saw someone head into the castle wearing a cloak.  Mikoto stared at the person and got up from where she was sitting and went in after him.  The cloaked stranger walked up to Zidane and handed him an envelope and left, prompting Mikoto to see her brother.  Mikoto walked up to Zidane, and he turned around to just see her. "Mikoto you seem to have a letter here."  Zidane said as he handed her the letter.  Before Mikoto left Zidane she had asked him if he knew who the messenger was and he shook his head 'no', and she had left leaving everyone slightly confused. Mikoto ran out of the castle in hopes that the messenger was still around, but only to be nowhere to be found, she remembered the letter in her hands and read it.

*LETTER *

            Mikoto

Sorry to bare this news while visiting every one in Alexandria, but we are requesting that you please return back the village as soon a possible.  Please this is urgent.

Yours truly, 

Sharla and Mr. 288

            *LETTER END *

"They wouldn't have sent me this if it weren't important, I shall head back tonight." She whispered to herself and ran back inside the castle to her room to change and prepare to leave.

(Well I think this may have been one of my best chapters, what do you readers think? Anyway this unfortunately isn't a Mikoto and Blank fic. (EEEK Please don't kill me Mikoto and Blank fans) and as for Mikoto's dizzy thing it's quite obvious that someone spiked the punch EG. As for the next chapter it's the same thing as I stated above and will be set into two different parts. That is all I will say about that. Last but not least REVIEWS are always welcome and I will enjoy using Flames for roasting marshmallows.   


	10. Returne to B.M.V Pt.1 Storm at Sea

****

Shadows Crimes

Chapter 8-

Return to Black Mage Village (Part 1)

Storm At Sea

(A.N. Okay first off. There is going to be a new character here and as annoying as I found this character will be pretty much as referred to as the 'Stranger' almost the entire chapter but worry not, this character does have a name. So just bare with me for a while.) 

Mikoto left a letter on her bed and left right after the Ball had ended to catch the fist boat out to the Outer Continent. As she arrived at the docks there were already people waiting for the ship to arrive and went to purchase her ticket. The Ship had arrived and the line up of passengers had begun, but thankful there weren't that many people boarding. Mikoto went to her cabin below the deck to put her belongings away then she headed back to the deck to take in the view of the star lit sky. The water vessel had just pulled away from the docks, out into the ocean and into the remainder of the night. 

After only being out to sea for less than an hour the wind had started to pick up and the water went to being calm then became violently choppy, the waves were becoming high and was rocking the boat in an unstable rhythm that was making Mikoto very uncomfortable. Mikoto sat down on the wooden planks of the deck with her knees to her chin with her eyes shut tightly as to ignore the now violent rocking and a now protesting stomach. *BANG * The sound of thunder and a flash of lightning made her open her eyes and look up at the now starless pitch black sky as it had now dripped droplets of rain, then began to pour. "mmm….Now what!?" Mikoto groaned to herself. The Boat dipped into the wave and continued to rock, but then something caught her attention and saw someone holding on to the railing as the boat was pushed out of the dip by another wave. This caused the figure to stumble back wildly as he lost his grip of the railing, and was heading straight toward Mikoto. Mikoto just barely seen the person come straight towards her and attempted to scramble to her feet and move away from the now human projectile coming straight toward her but was to late, the man had had already bumped into her and stepped on her tail. 

"AAHHHH…GET OFF MY TAIL!!!!!!!" Mikoto screeched loudly that she had startled the man and made him jump, Mikoto took that quick opportunity to retract her tail from his feet and move a few steps away from the man. "Sorry Miss…I…" The man apologized then trailed off. "ummm…Are you okay?" The Stranger asked and looked at her holding her tail then releasing hold of it, then nodded her head in response. Just then the boat had then dipped into another wave and brought water splashing on the deck making the two fall and water slide to the straight to the starboard bow railing and back to where they were when the ship came back up. "HEY MISS LETS GET TO THE DECK BELOW BEFORE THE NEXT BIG WAVE!" The Stranger shouted to her against the noise of crashing wave and the thunder. The Stranger took her by the hand and headed over to the stern of the ship to lead them to the deck below. The boat continues to rock back and forth violently as they had seen another wave threaten to engulf the ship, them Mikoto saw the mast and had an idea. "OVER THERE. WE WILL USE IT TO HOLD ON TO UNTILL WE GET PAST IT" Mikoto shouted as loud as she could. Mikoto motioned to the Stranger as she pointed to the mast and quickly glanced at the oncoming wave and used the dip of the increasingly large wave to their advantage to run faster and dragged the Stranger right behind her. 

The couple had barley just made it to the mast that then the wave had hurtled down upon the water vessel and the sound of thunder made its self known again. As the water had started to clear from the deck, it was only for a moment that they could take advantage of to get to the lower deck. The Stranger checked and looked around to see if it was safe to enough to make another attempt to run for the lower deck, seeing that that its was for the moment the Stranger took Mikoto's shaking hand and pulled her en-tow in a mad dash to safety. 

Just as they were about to reach the door to the lower deck another wave came making the two fall and slide a short distance from where they were, once they stopped they scrambled back up again and dashed for the door to the lower deck again. *CRASH….crack…crack…crack* Again the thunder followed by the sound of wood cracking, they turned around quickly just to see the mast crack in two with little glowing embers. "NEVER MIND THAT, LET'S GO!" The stranger yelled and this time they got inside this time safely and without incident. The two walked down the short but steep wooden stairs that led below, some of waves made it somewhat hard to go down them especially the last couple of steps a wave hit the boat and they both fell and toppled on top of each other. "OWWW…Uhh miss. Could you kindly get off of my back, Please…" The Stranger asked in a low awkward voice, he was on his stomach and Mikoto landed across his back. "My apologies" Mikoto apologized as quickly as she got up. "Don't worry about, it wasn't your fault. WOW… that storm came all of a sudden, I would have figured that the ship would stay at dock with this kind of weather." He added in with a hint of exaggeration. 

A couple of other passengers that were passing by gave the two odd looks and walked past them both without giving them a second look, The Stranger looked for a place to sit awhile. He found an empty bench to sit at and to his dismay she followed and sat down with him bringing her tail to the opposite side of the Stranger, with this he stifled a near escaping chuckle. It had only been a few minuets since they both sat down that they realized that the boat was rocking a little more intensely than before signifying that the storm was pretty horrendous. Mikoto sighed inwardly and with uneasiness realizing a new discomfort that she was quickly beginning to dislike, she slouched over and took her right arm and hugged it across protesting stomach and her right hand cradling her forehead having her elbow resting on her knee. 

The Stranger took a quick glance at his new companion and took a mental note of her discomfort just as he did his when he unconsciously clasped his hands together, he looked down at his hands and noticed that they were covered in wooden splinters. (OUCH!!…I wonder when that happened!?) The Stranger winced at the fact that he would have to take each and every one out by hand. The Stranger got out a small pocketknife and got to work getting the larger ones first. For a moment Mikoto's uneasiness had abated then heard a hissing sound that came from the man who helped her out, was digging at his hand carefully with a knife. "What are you doing?" Mikoto asked in a low voice. "…Getting out these damn…spli…OWWW…inters…'cause…mmm…hurt…like freaking…mmm…HELL! AHA! Got one! Now just a lot more to go *sigh*" He answered back as he was digging at the wooden menaces. "How did you do that?" Mikoto queried, also finding some amusement in his not so pleasant activity. The Stranger looked up from his menial task to think about it then shrugged. "I'm not sure…Probably done it when we fell…" Mikoto looked at him then to the floor and shivered "…You know you should go change your soaked. I suppose you don't want to catch a cold or something of the sort do you?" 

The Stranger suggested. Mikoto looked at her arms and shivered again, but then another wave had hit the ship and it started rocking again. Again Mikoto felt that awful feeling with the boat rocking. "umm…You have any warm cloths with you?" He asked warily and got a nod in response, then felt her stomach complain again. "Then come on, we'll get your stuff so you can change, okay?" The Stranger go up but Mikoto stayed sitting down where she was, so being the gentleman that he was he held out his splintered filled right hand for her to take. She sensed what he was doing but first she wanted to re-gain control of her uneasiness, Mikoto then took his hand that he offered then grabbed hold of his other hand carefully then placed them between both of her hands and closed her eyes. At this the Stranger seemed a little confused until he heard her chant something silently in unintelligible words that he couldn't understand, he looked down to see that her hands were glowing along with his in an unearthly blue green glow. After Mikoto had finished the spell she used his hands for support to pull her self up and then noticing the change in temperature as she got up the cold air going straight through her cloths making her shiver more often and that unwanted feeling come back. "Hey how did you do that…I mean I've seen many curative magic's in my life but that was different…uhhh any way 'thank you'. Come on we shou…AHHH!!... " 

The Stranger was interrupted as they felt the boat dip a little bit but then heard something snap, it was the door to the lower deck broke off its hinges and sent down gallons upon gallons of freezing cold sea water in the small sitting area. Just then the ship felt as if it were air born, because there was a huge splash along with the of wood shuddering in defiance as it landed. The impact itself had nearly knocked everyone onto the floor, but Mikoto had wrapped her tail around the bolted down bench and stiffened her body to absorb the shock awhile managing to stay on her two feet. "WHOA…That was wild…WOW, your still standing. You know that tai-…" He stopped trailing off as he noticed that she got a lot of weird looks from other passengers, but that wasn't it so he quickly got up from the cold wet wooden floor. Mikoto let her tail unwind from the metal and let it lash about behind her wildly also adding a very pale flush to her face, her breathing now becoming labored then replaced with heaves. "Miss…ummm…Your not…uhhh…your not gonna…you know…" The Stranger trailed off embarrassingly at what he was about to say. Mikoto looked at him wearily for a second then looked down to try and calm herself, even though it wasn't working that well "What do…you…mean by…(Ugh) 'You…know what'?" Mikoto asked while struggling to get her words out. "ummm…get sick…?" He answered back sheepishly, Mikoto looked up again and gave him a puzzled look "I…have ne…ver got…en…si…" Her words were abruptly replaced by heaves. The Stranger looked around franticly for something for her to lose her stomach in know that she wouldn't make it to the nearest restroom, but wasn't having any luck. Until he saw a wealthy looking man, wearing a very gaudy feathered hat, than smiled inwardly and ran to him. "Ummm.Sorry,butIgottaborrowthis…Bye" The Stranger said very quickly without taking a breath, he took the hat and ran back to Mikoto chuckling as he heard the string a curses directed at him from the now enraged man. Just as the Stranger gotten to her just as another wave had rocked the boat, that was just enough for the worst thing to happen on this entire hell trip. 

Just as the waves and Mikoto's heaving had ebbed, the owner of the hat came up to the owner of the hat came up to the couple stark raving mad and giving the two every curse in the book. Attracting some attention from other passengers as well but the better of it was, the Stranger laughing at him making the wealthy man angrier. "ARRRRGH…WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!? TAKING MY HAT AND….AND USING IT FOR A …." The angry man ranted and then gave Mikoto the dirtiest look ever seen by anyone. Mikoto Stopped heaving entirely and annoyed at the loud man, she took a few slow and shaky steps towards him and handed him the bile filled hat "…so..r…ry…" was all that she was able to choke out at the moment, this time the man was red faced and furious. ("This is ridiculous, first I get sick then I encounter a man that is louder than The Queens Captain Steiner. I wonder what is next, or maybe I don't. I just want to go home!") This was her easiest way out of ignoring the loud man by thinking then left, this time the angry man as well stormed off.

"Heh… the nerve. Rich guys these days there worse than babies, always throwing temper tantrums when they want to. Any way, How are you feeling now?" he asked gently. "…cold…" was all that Mikoto could muster. The Stranger motioned her to follow him to the cabin hall. Mikoto walked into her small cabin while the Stranger stayed outside the door, first Mikoto got her bag out of the small closet that was beside her berth and set it down. Noticing that it was wet she opened it up to make sure everything didn't get entirely saturated with water. She took everything out and thankfully only a few articles got wet ever her dress that Aiyana had given her only had a small spot of water on the bottom of the skirt. Mikoto set aside some dry clothes and then got her self cleaned up. 

Meanwhile the Stranger was leaned up against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest and smirked. ("Well this boat ride has been fun… 'NOT!' At least I got to meet her this time. Hmm feels like the storm has slowed down, hopefully it's over and not just the eye of the storm. *Sigh* I wonder where she is going, please let it not be the Outer Continent.") Noticing that he was thinking too much he shook his head and then chuckled to himself. _…Keld…_ The Stranger thought he was hearing things when he thought he had heard his name being called. He knew that he had not yet told Mikoto his name and there were no other people around in the hall, so he knew it wasn't her calling his name. The voice kept repeating his name like a broken record and it kept going faster. He ignored it until Keld's head started ringing. _…Keld…Are you trying to ignore me? _The Shadow spoke to him in a menacing voice through telepathy. _(Shut up…Just leave me the hell alone, I think you have hurt me enough. Now just get the FUCK LOST! I also suggest that you leave her alone she has nothing to do with this, I don't want to see her hurt.")_ Keld replied back the same way that he was contacted. Silence was followed only for a second. The ringing in his head had returned and unnoticeably his eyes had flashed a deep crimson red then stumbled to his knees holding his face with his hands. Once the pain had subsided he sat there with his back against the wall with looks of pain still etched on his face.

Mikoto quietly walked out of her cabin room, she saw the man that had helped her out sitting on the damp floor with the looks of pain racked upon his features. "Are you…alright?" She asked in an unusual gentle voice unbeknown of her. Keld looked up at Mikoto then widened his eyes as he nodded. Keld looked at Mikoto oddly he had never seen anyone with such strange cloths in his life. Mikoto was wearing an odd shade of pink and ivory white skirt and top, a black bodysuit underneath then she also wore ivory white knee high boots that were slightly scuffed over time. This to Keld was strange and otherworldly, but was beautiful. 

"I am sorry I should have gotten around to asking you earlier but, can I ask what you name is?" Keld asked politely. Mikoto hesitated for a moment then answered obligingly. "My name is Mikoto. My I now ask what yours is?" Mikoto asked as her curiosity was now getting the best of her. "My name is Keld…This has been a great pleasure to meet you." Keld smiled at her then took her hand and brought it to his lips and kissed it softly. Mikoto felt herself fluster at his touch and the sense of a heated flush ran through her face, then backed away slowly letting go of his hand. "I…I…should go and ask if the ship will be nearing my destination." Mikoto found and stated her words, then turned around to leave. Mikoto made about five steps before a hand had grabbed hers once more and she turned around only to find herself staring into bright Smokey gray eyes. Keld starred back into her spectral blue eyes for what seemed to him a fleeting eternity, even though the time that had passed was only a simple minute then he had to shake off his tempting thoughts and asked "Where are you heading to?"

"The Outer Continent"

(Well readers how was that? This is one of my personal best 'cause I never knew I could write so much. That is why this chapter has to be split in to two parts. Well that was at least the good note the bad note is that writing the second part has been much harder than I thought and am running into a lot of I guess writers block *SIGH*. Even then this part took me a long time to get up. But I shall try my best to get it up as soon as I can. If any one may have any questions about this chapter I will answer them in the next chapter. For now BYE-BYE! ^_^!! 


	11. One Big SORRY!

A Major SORRY to any one who has been reading this fic….Even though I haven't updated in a massively long time I am still trying to continue this fic. I have been very busy with thing and now that I am not only out of college I am now out of work L so in the mean time I am going to try and fix up a lot of my mistakes and other things and I have the some other chapters I hope to get up soon…So in the mean time I am Very sorry for the inconvenience.

Raining_fire_1000 


End file.
